Letters of Goodbye
by addicted2manystuff
Summary: A letter...a stupid bet...an explosion...who dies? sorry i suck at summary


Hey guys diz is my very first story I made 'coz I'm not really a writer, I'm much better being a reader. My friendz liked it so I hope lyk it too

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

**If I did Jellal and Luxus wouldn't be a psycho.**

There was a boy with pinkish tresses who was sitting on his bed, elbows on his knees, head on his palms looking frustrated as he recalled the letter he just read. Sighing he laid on his hed starring at the ceiling.

After awhile he fell asleep. When he woke up he went to the bathroom to take a bath. When he returned to his room, he immediately saw a paper resting on his bed. He neared his bed and glanced at the paper.

_Dear Mr. Natsu Dragneel,_

_ Ms. Heartphilia wanted to inform you that she was not sorry for her action earlier this day. She said that she never want to see your face ever again because you used her for a. . . as she implied for a stupid bet._

_Celestial Spirit,_

_Virgo_

_P.S_

_She also wanted to tell and let you know that you are a jerk, a moron, a bastard and an insensitive moronic bastardic jerk._

_Note: bastardic : not a real word._

_Virgo_

His eyes widened as he remembered what happened earlier.

_**~flashback~**_

_**Natsu was having a chat with Happy."Hey Natsu, want to go fishing? I heard there's a new hotspot for catching a really big fish!" Happy exclaimed."Sure Happy! I'd lo- his sentence was cut when the door suddenly slammed open revealing a very pissed-off Lucy.**_

"_**Natsu Dragneeeel! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU STUPID AND A LAME EXCUSE FOR A FLAME THROWER!." She yelled.**_

"_**What are you talking about Luce?" The said boy asked confused.**_

_***SLAP***_

"_**WE'RE THROUGHT!. The said girl shouted and walk away leaving a dumbstruck and very confused Natsu.**_

_**~end of flashback~**_

Meanwhile at Magnolia Train Station…

A girl with short blond hair and big brown eyes was sitting on a bench in the shadows, waiting for the train to arrive. If you would come near her, you will see her beautiful face all red and smeared of tear-stain, eyes red and puffy. You could obviously tell that she cried her eyes and heart out.

Suddenly Loki appeared.

"Come on princess, please don't leave like this, let's go back. He's not even worth it princess." Loki comforted.

"I don't care! Don't think of this as leaving; think of this as a very long vacation. I'll just return when I'm ready."Whispered Lucy

"Uhmm…Loki please don't come out for awhile. I need time to think." She added

'Loki's thoughts'

"_That bastard, I knew something was wrong from the very beginning."_

"_How dare he hurt _**MY**_Lucy. If I ever see him again, I'll kill him and I will never forgive him for what he did top _**MY**_princess."_

And with that he disappeared.

When Loki was gone. Lucy stared at the floor and started to sob as she recalled what happened.

_**~flashback~**_

_** Lucy was walking in the hallway of Fairy Tail looking for Natsu so they can do for a date.**_

_** Walking pass a door she heard voices.**_

"_**So how's the bet going?"**_

'_**Hey that's Gray's voice.' She thought**_

"_**Bet? What bet are you talking about?"**_

'_**Natsu? What are they talking about?"**_

"_**You know "THAT" bet." Emphasizing the word 'that'.**_

"_**Oh!. THAT bet, it's going pretty well." Natsu answered.**_

'_**What are they talking about? What bet?'**_

_**Lucy heard footsteps nearing the door, she quickly hides. She peeked to see who left.**_

_**She saw Natsu was the first one out.**_

_**As was coming out, Lucy immediately cornered him.**_

"_**What were you guys talking about? What bet? ANSWER ME!." Lucy commanded him**_

"_**Ah..eh...uhm...No-Nothing..What are you talking about Lucy? What bet?" Gray stuttered.**_

"_**DON'T MESS WITH ME ICE BRAIN! I HEARD YOU TWO TALKING!" she said in a wicked voice and a death glare.**_

"_**. That was the bet". Answered a very scared Gray.**_

_**She glared and said "Could you repeat that Gray." Voice was dripping with venom**_

"_**I dared Natsu to date you for whole month." He exclaimed**_

_**Lucy was shocked, hurt and angry. She felt like her world came crashing down; she didn't know what to do. Anger took over her, she put Aquarius to shame.**_

_**She left, leaving an unconscious Gray Fullbuster. She was off to find Natsu.**_

_**~end of flashback~**_

The sound of the trains whistle broke her reverie. She got on board the train. While on the train, she heard a kid talking to his father"Father, father, father, I heard a man on a crystal ball. He said that the bomb was on the train, is that true?" The man answered "Of course not –

***KABOOOOM!***

His sentence was cut by an explosion. . .

A day later:

_To: The Master and Members of Fairy Tail_

_ We are here to inform you that we found items of Lucy Heartphilia from the explosion, but we did not found any body or remains or even traces that she is dead or alive. We are very sorry for your loss._

_From:_

_The Council_

Everyone was shocked. They remained in silence.

Natsu suddenly barged in.

"Yo Gray, what the hell is wrong with you, did you hit your head that you realize you're stupid so you told Lucy the bet?" He shouted

"DO YOU WANT A DEATH WISH DROPPY EYES?" he added

Gray snapped out from his stupor. "Hey I'm not stupid, you are! DO YOUWANT A FIGHT! I'M NOT BACKING DOWN SQUINTY?" Gray retorted

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, STUPID"

"YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW –"

Levy suddenly broke down into tears.

"That's-sob-not-sob-true-sob-right?-sob" she questioned. "That's-sob-just-sob-a-hic-joke" she sobbed out. Gajeel put a comforting arm around her.

Erza went over to the two bickering idiots. She put a hand on Natsu's shoulders and said"Lucy's dead."

Natsu was shocked but he said "That's not a funny joker Erza but still you got me good. Hahaha."

"I'm not joking, here." She said as she gave the letter to Natsu.

Natsu read the letter, eyes widened and shocked, he fell on his knees. As a tear fell on from his face, he whispered"I am sorry Lucy, I wasn't there to protect you, sorry I lied, I love you.."

On his mind he asked himself, why that all the one he loves is disappear, Igneel, Lisanna and now Lucy.

**THE END**


End file.
